everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cerisefan03/EAHSona
Purity Kat Fairy, is the daughter of the Indian Changeling from A midsummer night's dream. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She adores most of her story but she believes people should have a choice and should stick to it. Appearance Purity has short-ish blonde hair tipped with blue and white and red. She has green eyes and black long, full, lashes, and light tan skin. She wears a long skirt, red, yellow, and orange. She wears a red tank top and brown leggings. She wears brown tied up boots. No wings, her name is misleading, as a changeling, instead of a fairy, she has no wings. Personality A weird, bright eyed little girl, Purity is very curious. About pretty much everything. She wants to know things and never wants to leave any thing unturned or a question unasked when she does have it. She has to bite her tongue to keep from answering back when people tell her to do something she doesn't like. Purity is very shy. When she finally makes friends, which is rare, however, she gets talkative. Very talkative. It's impossible to keep the young woman quiet when she gets comfortable around people, and she's the most comfortable around kids ages nine to five. She's emotionally clingy. Perhaps because its rare for her to ever make friends, when she does have them, she really wants to be involved in everything at all times. She kind of awkwardly attaches herself to their sides and then she gets worried she'll annoy them. She has anxiety issues. Randomly it'll hit her that no one really likes her and wants to be her friend. Then she overly apologizes to the point of it being annoying and she gets told to stop apologizing. Then of course she apologizes for apologizing. Purity is socially awkward. She doesn't know how to function in social situations, be it talking to others, or being at a party. Social interactions are strange and bizarre for her, and you have to be really understanding to her when she is involved in things. Overly emotional. Her natural response is to sob. To burst into tears at even the slightest sad thing or the things that anger her. It's annoying, people thinking she's sad when in reality she's angry at them. Purity absolutely hates when people notice she's annoyed. It makes her feel like a stupid, selfish, whiny brat when people catch her when she sighs at being interrupted, or rolls her eyes at the sight of someone doing something stupid around her. Friends A rare occurrence, but she keeps them when she finds them. Family Father: Chivalry Fairy The man was very loving to his daughter, but he died, just as his mother before him died before seeing him fully grown up. Purity misses her father every moment of every day and she doesn't like the idea of dying before she can see her child grow up. Guardian: Titania The queen of the fairies has taken in Purity as her ward, but both of them don't really get along. At this point, it's just Titania's duty to look out for the Indian Changeling's child, and while she is not horrible to her, she isn't loving either, leaving Purity feeling a little empty for the last year of her life. The rest of her family loves her an awful lot, but she wishes the story didn't degree Titania was supposed to be her guardian, instead of her extended family. Romance Not something she enjoys to think about just yet, until she finds the right one Category:EAHsonas